


I Never thought I Would Need You

by nolongerironicteen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Someone stop me, cops and lawyers, hahaha what is going on, it's another au!, there is a point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerironicteen/pseuds/nolongerironicteen
Summary: I NEED TO BE STOPPED





	1. Chapter 1

This isn't an actual chapter this is just a hey, read this before to understand what is going on in this AU. Basically here we go: 

Ennoshita Chikara and Tsukishima Kei are lawyers that work for a law firm that works closely with police department down the street. 

Iwazumi Hajime is a legal clerk in that firm. He works with Ennoshita and Tsukishima. 

Sawamura Daichi and Oikawa Tooru are detective partners. They work the field together. 

Sugawara Koushi and Tanaka Ryuunosuke are also partners in the same police precinct. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi is a teacher who has no connection to the law, outside his friends, though sometimes he'll get Ennoshita or Tsukishima to talk to his classes and help to mock trials. 

Oikawa and Iwazumi aren't dating (yet) but still have the childhood best friend dynamic. They even live together, seriously everyone is just waiting. 

Daichi and Suga are engaged. Just got engaged but have been dating since they meet at the academy. It has raised some questions, but they aren't partners and there really isn't anything spoken against it. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi date, have been since they were in high school. They don't feel much of a need for anything else but that, they just love each other. 

TANAKA HAS BEEN TRYING TO FLIRT WITH ENNOSHITA SINCE HE HAS BEEN AT THE FIRM. TANAKA HAS BEEN PINING FOREVER. Ennoshita doesn't know/understand that is what was going on. 

And yeah idk where this will go? But here we go! 


	2. Actual Chapter One.

Ennoshita was tired, more tired than he was proud to admit. It wasn’t an easy case he caught but someone had to do it. More so or less he was trying to avoid having to go down the to the precinct, not that he had a bad working relationship with the police, he just didn’t want to leave out in the rain. He loosened his tie, emitting a groan causing his cubical mate to look at him. A bitter blonde with glasses who has the world’s worst taste in coffee. He was a year younger in age than Ennoshita, but Ennoshita had a few more years of experience than him. 

“Could you maybe not be so melodramatic about pulling the short end of the stick and-” 

“Tuskishima, bite me.” Ennoshita replied picking up his coat, “I’ll be back.” 

Readjusting his tie and slipping into his coat, Ennoshita grabbed his umbrella and walked out. The rain was lighter than he has expected but he still opened his umbrella none the less and began his walk. The precinct is about a fifteen-minute walk from the DA office. Ennoshita could normally do the walk-in like twelve but he wasn’t going to change it in the rain. And it gave him more to figure out what he’s actually going to ask his witness. On the better side of things, he was going to see some old friends, he hasn’t seen in a while. 

He approached the doors and pushed through, someone waved his through as he actually was in the pen. A silvery haired man took notice to him first, from where he was standing over a desk pointing at a computer screen. 

“Chika! Long-time no see in these parts.” 

“Hello to you too Suga.” 

The silver blond laughed waving his hand showing off a new accessory displayed on his left ring finger. Ennoshita knew what he was doing. He was baiting him to ask about it, but Ennoshita played dumb. 

“Alright, where’s Tanaka? He has my witness.” 

“Cellblock E,” Suga replied throwing a win over his shoulder. 

Ennoshita heard a teasing tone as he walked away asking Suga if he was being difficult. Ennoshita knew the voice very well and he was thankful for the attention being pulled off him. Chikara walked down the long hallway and found his way to cellblock E, passing a few interrogation rooms in the process. Ennoshita could hear distinct yelling coming from the various rooms, he recognized Daichi, Oikawa and oh God. 

“TANAKA!” he yelled rounding the corner. 

Tanaka jumped away from the cell door and looked at the tired eyed man. He tried to look nonchalant but Ennoshita wasn’t buying it. 

“Get away from my witness,” he shouted. 

“Chikara! Hey!” 

“I will go get-” 

“I’m going, I’m going. Hey, wanna get drinks later?” 

“We’ll talk later, for now, go, you’re scaring him.” Chikara threatened. 

Tanaka slipped away from the door and Chikara opened it. A scared kid was sitting there with his knees pulled up to his chest. Chikara’s heart squeezed for the boy as he sat down across from him. The boy jumped at hearing tho chair pull out and scrape the floor. 

“I’m sorry for him he’s dumb, great at his job, awful at one on one interactions unless you’re a pretty girl. Hi, I’m Ennoshita Chikara your lawyer for this case.” Chikara extended his hand with a smile to the younger boy. He hesitantly grabbed it and shook it. 

“Hi, I’m Neeko. I’m sorry, is he always like that?” He asked scratching his arms and pulling his sweater down to hide his hands. 

Chikara noticed how stretched his sweater was. How his hands shook how his eyes darted around the room and focus on anything but the man in front of him. 

“Unfortunately, yes, but he’s good at his job. And when we need a witness testimony or to scare someone straight he and his partner Suga are who they call. Now, Neeko, you can call me Chikara and I’m here to protect you from your ex, you just got to let us help you.” 

Neeko nodded and explained what he was in here for. Neeko was a victim of a domestic violence suit. His live-in boyfriend at the time had gotten verbally violent with him a few months, then a year into the relationship he started throwing punches and forcefully taking advantage of the younger male. Chikara squirmed in his chair, he didn’t want to make the boy have to relive all of this. He made notes of confessional things and how they’ll hold up in court and then he would have to default him to Suga and run a kit so they can nail this. 

“To protect you, for now, we’ll put you on a watch with a restraining order, if you ever feel unsafe call the number on this card, or call me. Go see the man at the desk silver hair, ask to run a kit.” Ennoshita slipped him his card with Tanaka’s number on the back. “Please let us help you and keep him away from others that he would hurt.” 

Neeko nodded and walked would the room. His sweater sleeves pulled as far on him as he can get like he’s hiding what happened to him. But the file was on hand Ennoshita can see what was hiding under the sweater. Ennoshita sighed. Tanaka walked into the room and closed the door. Ennoshita wiggled his tie again and fully took it off. 

“Woo, take it off Chika-chan.” he giggled. 

“This boy is so scared.” Ennoshita hopped onto the table and placed his feet on the chair he was sitting on. 

“No joke. This guy has been on our radar for years now, Neeko isn’t his first victim, but hopefully, it’s his last. Sorry for scaring him earlier, you know?” Tanaka sighed, leaning on the door, “So drinks?” 

Chikara snorted, “Why so we can celebrate Suga and Daichi's engagement and you can lament on how romance is dead?” 

“Okay wow, you just went for it there? But really, we want you to come, we haven’t been out with you since you won the murder case and got Gregor off.” 

“I’ll think about it, the same place as normal?” Ennoshita asked. 

Tanaka nodded and walked out of the room leaving Ennoshita alone with his thoughts. This was going to be a long case and take a lot out of Ennoshita. He wanted the best, but it was going to take a longer time than he originally planned. 

Later that night Tanaka was sitting at the head of the table waiting on the rest of their friends to show up. He sighed into his beer as Iwazumi walked into the bar with Oikawa in the toe. Oikawa’s already fluffy hair was bouncing as he talked animatedly behind Iwazumi about his day. Iwazumi had a small smile on his face as he listened. Daichi caught his attention and waved them over to where they were all sitting. Iwazumi nodded and guided Oikawa over. 

“Sup?” he asked. 

“Tanaka is being dramatic.” Suga smiled, sipping his drink. 

“When is Tanaka being dramatic?” Oikawa laughed sliding into the booth across from Suga. 

“Ah, the lament of romance is dead?” Iwazumi asked pulling a chair up across from Tanaka. 

“How often do I do this?” Tanaka asked. 

“More often than you probably realized,” Daichi sympathized, “You were mumbling before we got here.” 

“Look, I don’t know how else to convey to get person a to understand that I’m trying to you know?” 

“No! No one knows!” Suga shouted, “Are you implying that you like someone?” 

“Maybe?!” Tanaka shouted back. 

Ennoshita popped up quietly behind Tanaka. He motioned for everyone to be quiet while pressing his fingers to his lips. 

“I’ve never known you to be such a baby.” 

Tanaka jumped and kneed the table. It rattled everyone's drinks and almost knocked a few over in the process. 

“I didn’t think you were coming.” he coughed. 

“I wasn’t going to until Iwazumi said he was going to be here and my partner pissed me off so I left.” 

Tanaka nodded and sipped his beer a little more calmly. Ennoshita slipped into the booth by Oikawa. Suga and Oikawa were looking at the ring on his left hand and observing it. The band was silver and simple, on the top of the ring that fell on his finger are alternating gemstones using he and Daichi’s birthstones. 

“This is freaking beautiful Dai-chan. Good job,” Oikawa gushed, “How did you do this?” 

“Well, I had him look up styles he liked and show me. I also did some research. I had been planning in like April? Figuring out is ring size was a nightmare. I’m thankful for his mom. I called her a lot and we planned this behind his back. But Suga can near ruin every surprise I have tried to do.” 

“To say I wasn’t expecting it would be a lie, but everything else was surly a shock.” Suga admitted, “I wasn’t expecting it.” 

Suga had the dopest grin on his face making Daichi and kiss his cheek. Tanaka couldn’t help the smile on his face for his friends. 

“God I wish.” Oikawa sighed, longingly. 

“Honestly same, but dating is hard. Gay dating is worse.” Ennoshita responded.

Tanaka choked, literally choked, on his beer. Daichi jumped up and started to make Tanaka breathe. Ennoshita was also concerned about the other male. Once Tanaka got his bearing he said, 

“I support you trust me, I was just caught off guard by you nonchalant nature of dropping how hard gay dating is. I’m bi, so I understand.” 

“Did you also just nonchalantly come out to me?” Ennoshita asked. 

“It’s not secret. But I guess?” Tanaka pulled out his keys where a bi pride keychain hung, “It’s not a secret I just don’t go shouting it.” 

“I’m impressed you don’t. You seem like you would mention it more.” 

“I go to pride, but I rather keep my public and private lives just that, like separation of my professional and private lives.” 

Ennoshita nodded and excused himself from the table. He needed a drink after today, so he ordered a whiskey sour and walked back to the table. 

“Oooo? Something hard for you?” Iwazumi teased, “I’m impressed.” 

Ennoshita snorted and tipped his drink in the direction of Iwazumi. The friends all began to laugh and bond over the new engagement of their friends and how the others were going to die alone. Suga rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his beer. He also said if everyone here would stop being babies. Daichi pinched his knee making Suga yip and push Daichi away from him. 

“You jerk!” he squealed. 

“Well don’t be a well, you.” 

“Look, I’m just saying,” Tanaka replied, “I’m a bi male, who hasn’t found love in either gender, so I’ve concluded I must be unloveable.” 

“Not unloveable,” Ennoshita replied nursing drink two. 

Tanaka snorted, 

“Yeah sure.” 

“Just trust me,” Ennoshita replied, downing the rest of his drink, “I need to go.” 

He grabbed his coat and waved off his friends walking away. Before fully leaving though, he sent a wink over his shoulder. Tanaka was shocked, Suga snorted, slamming his hand on the table and Oikawa nearly spat out his water. 

“He just flirted with you! Holy crow! Ennoshita Chikara just flirted, with you!” Suga cackled pointing at Tanaka. 

“No. Not even, shut up.” Tanaka groaned downing his beer, “I want to think he was.” 

“Don’t play with me,” Suga warned. 

“We should all head out.” Iwazumi yawned, standing up. Oikawa followed behind the other. Iwazumi laid his coat on Oikawa’s shoulders and they waved goodbye. 

Oikawa leaned on the smaller, looking tired. Daichi placed his arm on Suga’s shoulder as the other leaned into the other. 

“I give them two weeks, get on them drunk enough and Iwazumi will be all over him. He’s the more loving of the two anyway, he’s such a teddy bear.” Suga groaned, “He’s confessed to being in love with the boy since their fourteen.” 

“Okay, you time to go before you spill all your friend’s secrets.” Daichi laughed pulling Suga, “Bye Tanaka.” 

Suga allowed himself to be pulled. He hummed and swayed on his feet. Daichi grabbed their coats. He fist-bumped Tanaka and lead Suga out the door. Tanaka sighed and sat for a bit in thought. He was mulling over the idea of maybe, Ennoshita liking him but he ultimately decided it was unlikely. He pushed away from the table, paid his tab and ventured out into the brisk night. 

Ennoshita had been home for a while. After being around friends and coming home, his studio apartment feels so small. He hung his coat on the back of the door and heaved a sigh. 

“Maybe I’ll get a roommate when this lease is over. Or a cat,” he mumbled to himself as he got undressed leaving his shirt on the back on the sofa ad his tie in his had as he toed off his shoes. His phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out and sighed. It was a message from Tsukishima. 

_t. _kei:_ hey. hope you had fun tonight. yamaguchi wanted me to invite you to dinner on sat. _

_me: maybe? i would have to see what is going on. _

_t. _kei:_ come on like you have better things to do. like you have a date, pft if you do bring them around. _

_me: sure whatever tsukishima im only agreeing becasue i like your boyfriend _

“Damn. I need a date now.” Ennoshita pouted, “Who could I- I’m dumb.”

Ennoshita typed out a quick message before going shower. He was nervous about asking this from him. Sure they were friends but this was a lot to ask of him and rightfully so Ennoshita was nervous. 

Tanaka almost tripped over his ottoman when he saw the message from Ennoshita. He was asking him on a date -thought it is a fake date- it was a date none the less. Without thinking he sent a ‘sure send me the details.’ 

“But why me though?” Tanaka asked out loud, “Does he -I- crap. His law school friends?”

He was panicking now. He called the only person who he could go to. One ring, two rings, three...

“Daichi!” he shouted. 

“Hello to you too Tanaka. How may I help you since I’ve seen you last?” 

“Ennoshita asked me to be his fake date to dinner with some friends. How? What? Please don’t tell Suga.” 

Daichi took in all the information and smiled to himself.

“Tanaka, calm down, he trusts you. Go and have fun.” 

Tanaka sighed and nodded. He was going to be okay. He just needed to breathe. Ennoshita needed him and he was going to deliver. 


	3. Chapter 2

Ennoshita tied and untied his tie countless times until a knock pulled him from the trance he was in. He pulled off the tie, leaving his collar ajar and walked to the door. He was half-dressed meaning only his shirt and was on and he still had on his lounge pants. Ennoshita pulled open the door and there stood Tanaka dressed in a nice pair of fitted dark wash jeans (have his legs always looked this good?) and a button-up shirt, rolled up to his elbows. 

“Hey. How do I look?” he asked, fiddling with the front of his shirt. 

_ Oh? He’s insecure?  _ Ennoshita thought to himself. 

“Oh! Uh, yeah, great! You look great! Give me like five?” Ennoshita asked, “Take a seat and ask me anything about our ‘relationship’.” 

“We’ve been together?” 

“A few weeks. We’ve been doing the casual thing, meet through mutual freinds “ Ennoshita explained walking to his room. 

“Do we have major plans to become an item or stay casual?” 

“Maybe. Neither one of us knows the future, but it’s not off the table.” Ennoshita yelled, exchanging his sweatpants for an of khaki dress pants tucking in his shirt. 

“PDA?” 

“Supposing we’ve been dating a few weeks, typical PDA is expected: hand-holding, arms on the wait, hand on the knee, maybe a peck or two for good measure,” Ennoshita replied looping his belt through the holes, “Unless you’re uncomfortable.” 

“Nope, gotta make this believable,” Tanaka responded looking around Ennoshita’s apartment. It was much more barren and organized than Tanaka’s, “Who are then people he asked as Ennoshita walked into the room smoothing down the front of his shirt. His collar was still askew. 

“Tsukishima and I have been working together since law school. He’s been with his partner since they were in high school, sixteen. They have the cutest set of love birds named Snow and Cone. Yamaguchi is the sweetest and keeps Tsukishima in check. Yamaguchi is a teacher.” 

Tanaka got up and walked over to Ennoshita. He observed the other. Ennoshita felt very watched. Tanaka reacher out and smoothed down his collar and Ennoshita let out a breath and noticed the curves and lines on Tanaka’s face. Like the crook in his nose and the light birthmark under his right eyebrow. Tanaka gulped and nodded, stepping away from him. 

“What can I call you?” Tanaka asked. 

“I didn’t think of that. Surprise me?” 

Tanaka snorted and gave the shorter male and lopsided grin. 

“That’s a lot of power babe.” the pet named rolled almost naturally off his tongue. 

Ennoshita matching the other’s smirk, “Sure is sweetheart.” 

Tanaka nodded. Ennoshita turned around and walked into his kitchen. He grabbed a skinny bag off the table and guided Tanaka to the door. Tanaka swiped the gift bag from Ennoshita’s grasp and walked out the opened door. Ennoshita smiled to himself and followed. He closed and locked the door behind himself. Ennoshita took the lead down to where his car was, Tanaka followed close behind with a hand splayed on the small of Ennoshita’s back following along. 

“What did we get your friends?” Tanaka asked, trying to not sway the bag. 

“Well, Yama likes white wine, but his favorite is hard to find so when I saw it I had to get it for him ” Ennoshita replied. 

The rest of the walk down to the car was silent. Ennoshita opened the door for Tanaka making the other male bark our a laugh causing the other to laugh as well. Tanaka slipped in as the passenger and Ennoshita walked around to get the driver’s side. Tanaka gently rested the bag by his feet as Ennoshita started the car and pulled out of his spot. 

“All questioned out?” 

“No, not really, Just not sure what else to ask. Like is he snobbish? What if they figure it out? Not like me.” 

Tanaka was wringing his hands. He’s nervous again Ennosita noted. He’s seen this behavior before from Tanaka. 

“Tsukishima is just a jerk. Not a snob, he likes to just pick on you. He’s not condescending because he’s a lawyer and thinks he smarter, that’s just him. Yamaguchi says he’s always been like this.” 

Tanaka nodded. That made him feel at least a little better. Ennosita could only offer a small smile in place of confusion. He was still nervous and Ennoshita could tell. He reached over and squeezed the other’s knee. 

“I’ll protect you from the big mean Tsukishima. Yamaguchi will also have my back.” 

Tanaka’s heart skipped a beat when Ennoshita squeezed his knee and left his hand there. Tanaka waited to see if he made a move but Ennoshita’s hand remained there. Tanaka wanted to ask more but all the questions died on his lips, he didn’t have much else to ask. Ennoshita could tell there was something was off. 

“Practice,” he smiled, winking at the other boy in his passenger seat. 

Tanaka snorted as Ennoshita returned his hand to the steering wheel laughing. Tanaka missed the warmth instantly. He could do this, he can make it through the night and be a great fake boyfriend, even to make Tsukishima believe him. 

“Are we really gonna make him believe us?” Tanaka asked. 

“Hopefully. Just be natural and act like you like me maybe?” 

Tanaka rolled his eyes. Tanaka couldn’t help but smile. He waved his hand and said something along the lines of have no fear, you’re likable enough. Ennoshita snorted at that. He pulled up to Tsukishima’s home and parked the car. Tanaka jumped out and ran around before Ennoshita could even register was going on. He opened the door for him and Ennoshita laughed. Ennoshita slipped his keys into his pocket, locked the door and let Tanaka pull him out. 

“You even grabbed the bag? My hero.” Ennoshita swooned. 

Tanaka rested his hand on the small of the other’s back as Ennoshita led him up to the house. Ennoshita raised his fist to knock on the door but it was pulled open. Ennoshita was greeted by Yamaguchi’s arms as he pulled him into a hug. 

“Chika! It’s been too long!” the freckled man giggled, “And you?” 

“I’m Tanaka, Chika’s date,” he responded never missing a beat. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, most just call me Yama. Please come in.” 

He stepped aside. Tanaka handed over the bag as he stepped in behind Ennoshita. Yamaguchi quirked a brow and smiled. He opened the bag and smiled. 

“You are such a great gift-giver Chika.”

“I know. Let’s not forget who gave you your tea set.” 

Yamaguchi smiled at the memory of the tea set. Tanaka put his arm around Ennoshita’s waist making his ears tint pink and the contact. Yamaguchi smiled at the two and brought them to the living room. There was Tsukishima sitting with a book in his lap, reading. He heard the clicking of shoes on the hardwood floor. 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” he smirked. 

“Pft, Shut up.” Chikara scoffed. 

Tsukishima put down his book and stood up. He towered these two and walked over. Surveying over the two. 

“I didn’t think you were serious.” he mused. 

Tanaka’s grip tightened on Ennoshita’s waist, in a protective way of the smaller male. Ennoshita smiled, rolling his eyes but fitted himself against the other. Ennoshita’s train of thought retaliation was lost, but Tanaka saved him by saying, 

“We were going out regardless, but things are on a ‘meeting friends’ level basis, he met my friends the other night.” 

“Oh how cute! So is there something serious here? Why didn’t you say something sooner Chika?” 

“It’s only been a few weeks, we didn’t wanna jump the gun and get our friend’s hopes up,” he explained. 

“This is cute. How did you two meet?” Yamaguchi asked. 

“A mutual friend,” Tanaka responded. 

Tanaka rested his head on the crown of Ennoshita’s head. Ennoshita was smiling. Nothing about how they were acting was honestly that odd to either. Not like Tsukishima and Yamaguchi knew their relationship or knew them. Ennoshita was the one who frequented the police station. 

“Yeah. Our relationship was rocky at first, but the more we talked the more I fell.” Tanaka spoke. It was all true. He meant every word of what he said. He and Ennoshita had a really rocky start to their relationship but as the got to know the other, he eventually did end up falling. 

Tsukishima nodded and watched the two of them. It felt like he was watching for something wrong like he couldn’t really believe that Ennoshita, of all people, was dating. He looked nearly offended that his only single friend was now dating. 

“You’re actually dating? I’ve known you since law school and you’ve never seemed interested in any form of dating.” Tsukishima smirked. 

“That you know Tsuki, you don’t know everything about me.” 

Tsukishima’s face contorted at the sound of his old nickname. 

“Tadashi doesn’t even call me that anymore,” he grumbled. 

“Oh? After ten years of dating he finally got to upgrade to Kei?” he teased. 

Tsukishima’s face contorted more and Chikara using his first name. Yamaguchi snorted and walked away to go finish dinner. Ennoshita and Tsukishima were in a low-key stare off with one another. Tanaka was low-key proud of his ‘fake boyfriend’. 

“Not like he calls you by your real name.” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Tanaka chripped. 

The pair silenced the tall blonde. Yamaguchi was losing his mind in the kitchen in laughter. Tsukishima had nothing to respond with so he just huffed and walked away. Tanaka loosened but didn’t drop his grip on the other. 

“How are things?” he asked, just low enough for Chikara to hear. 

“Perfect. Thank you so much.”Ennoshita smiled, ears pink. 

“You’re cute when you blush.” Tanaka teased, raising his voice to his normal speaking volume. 

Ennoshita’s face tinted pink. He was enjoying the attention from the other though. Ennoshita laughed and pushed the other away from him. Tanaka caught the smaller boys wrist and hugged him tighter. He also pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist. Yamaguchi stopped in the door frame where Tanaka caught a glimpse of him. He didn’t mean to catch them in such an intimate moment. Tanaka’s mind raced in many different directions as he looked down on Ennoshita. They were nearly eye level with one another, Tanaka spoke, his voice was a heavy whisper, 

“We’re being watched.” 

“I’m not surprised, why don’t we give them a show? Kiss me.” 

The pair meet halfway. Neither was sure who leaned in first or broke the distance There wasn’t an explosion of fireworks but there was a warmth that spread. It wasn’t explosive, but comforting. It wasn’t a ground wasn’t shaking experience but Ennoshita felt grounded. They both felt grounded in the kiss with one another. Tanaka felt like Ennoshita belonged in his arms and Ennoshtia wanted to be there. 

“Um, dinner time?” Yamaguchi called, “I’m sorry to intrude.” 

“It’s your house Yama.” Chikara smiled. 

Tanaka nodded and the two of them followed him to the dining room. Tsukishima was walking dinner to the table. Ennoshita went to grab the plates of the breakfast bar but Yamaguchi shooed him away. Ennoshita surrendered and went to stand in the corner and wait. Tanaka stood by him leaned up against the wall replaying the kiss in his head, how Ennoshita felt in his arms, how soft his lips were, how it wasn’t explosive, but rather, comforting. 

“Hey bud, you okay?” Ennoshita asked. 

“Yeah baby, just thinking,” he replied, pulling him to kiss his temple. 

“Gross. We get it, your young and in love.” Tsukishima gagged. 

Ennoshita flipped him off. Yamaguchi glared at the back of Tsukishima’s head from his spot in the kitchen. He grabbed the plates to set the table. Tsukishima grabbed the drinking glasses and began to fix drinks. 

“Will you be drinking with us?” asked Yamaguchi. 

“No I drove, but Tanaka is welcomed to if he wants.” Ennoshita replied, “If you want to baby.” 

“Mmm, or you can give me your keys and you can enjoy the night with your friends.” Tanaka offered. 

“Pft, Ennoshita let someone else drive his car beside his mother? Don’t make me laugh.” Tsukishima smirked coming in carrying a pitcher of water. 

“He’s not wrong. Maybe one day?” Ennoshita smiled, cupping his cheek. 

Tanaka found himself grinning like a fool. He knew it was all going to be over in a matter of hours and yet? He really didn’t care, at the moment he was his happiest. Even for just one night. 

“Not likely, Mr. Control freak over th-” 

Yamaguchi’s eyes shot up and cut off Tsukishima. The glare he shot the tall blonde could have killed. Yamaguchi still had a smile on his face but his eyes spoke a different story. Tsukishima just placed the pitcher on the table and left the room going back into the kitchen. 

“I’ll never understand your power.” 

“That’s because it is my power, my dear Chika.” Yamaguchi responded, “You’ll have to forgive him, he had the social skills of a tree.” 

“No worse than my own friends,” Tanaka replied. 

“Please tell me more about them.” Yamaguchi requested sitting at the table.

Ennoshita and Tanaka took the spot across from him. 

“Oh um well, he, sure. I work as a detective at a precinct in town. I have a few coworkers I’m really close with, especially my field partner. He’s great, reminds me a bit like you, sweet face but could probably kill me without blinking an eye.” Tanaka laughed. 

Yamaguchi snorted at the comparison. Tsukishima walked in holding a basket of breaks and dropped it off at the table. He slid into his spot beside Yamaguchi. Tanaka kept vaguely referring to all his work friends and explaining what was going on, like Daichi and Suga’s engagement, Iwazumi and Oikawa who everyone was just waiting for them to get together, He spoke a long time on love and his friends. He explained that prior to meeting Daichi and Suga he didn’t believe in love or romance. And it wasn’t until he met Chikara that someone could look at him how Daichi looked at Suga and make him understand that he could be loved. 

“No one quite found a way to calm my storm. But Chikara, he just gets it, he lets me be me, but he has a grip on me to ground me.” Tanaka explained. 

It was the truth. Ennoshita, to Tanaka at least, was a calm to the storm. Tanaka could be losing his mind over a case, interrogation or life in general, Ennoshita just needs in his vicinity and he’ll just feel better. Or yell at him when he’s overstepping his bounds. 

Ennoshita was impressed by how well Tanaka was presenting himself. It was all believable from his perspective, the loving smiles, side-long glances when he thinks Ennoshita isn’t looking, and the hand on his knee as he listened to everything around him. All the gestures felt like an overwhelming and grounding at the same time. Like Ennoshita didn’t know he needed this feeling. 

“You’re such a sap, but that’s okay.” Ennoshita smiled grabbing his hand 

Yamaguchi was practically bouncing in his seat from excitement. Even Tsukishima looked amused at the pair. Tanaka would be lying if he said he was almost disappointed it was only for a night. This was fun. 

“Before you guys have to go, I want to show you something and ask your opinion on something Ennoshita.” Tsukishima requested dropping his napkin onto his plate, “Follow me.” 

Ennoshita nodded and followed him out the dining room. Tsukishima took him to the office. A room with a couple of bookshelves and a desk. Tsukishima stood in front of the bookshelf and pulled a box out from behind a picture frame. 

“You’re proposing to Yama?” Ennoshita asked. 

“Yeah, tonight, after you guys leave. I wanted to ask you how you felt about it all? Do you think he’ll like it?” 

Tsukishima opened the box with a click, showing off the ring. A simple gold band with engravings on it. 

“There leaves,” Tsukishma explained. 

“Why?” 

“His favorite season is autumn but the leaves are various shades of gold, like green and a rose,” he explained, pulling it out to show Chikara. 

Chikara observed it again. There were leaves weaved together in varying shades of gold like Tsukishima explained. It was pretty. 

“I think he’ll love it, honestly, it’s beautiful.” 

“I know it’s been ten years and that’s a long time to wait, and I feel bad for making him wait as long as I did, but I was scared of him, really and like then we went our separate ways for school and it was a mess. But we bought a house together, a freaking house? Why wait? I’ve had the ring since I graduated from law school.” 

Ennoshita coughed, that was like six years ago. Tsukishima of all people were scared of his partner? And managed to keep this a secret for this long? Ennoshita nodded, Tsukishima gave a small smile. The pair walked back to the dining room to see Yamaguchi and Tanaka cleaning the dining room and picking up dinner. Yamaguchi was in the kitchen and Tanaka was wiping down the table. 

“Oh! He’s actually letting you help?” Tsukishima asked. 

“We started talking and it was kind of hard to stop.” Yamaguchi laughed, “And Tanaka is a lovely conversationalist.” 

Tanaka laughed and rolled his eyes. He looked bashful all of a sudden with all the attention on him. Ennoshita offhandedly agreed with Yamaguchi making Tanaka blush more. 

“We should get going.” Ennoshita gestured. 

Tanaka nodded and waved goodbye to the others. Ennoshita held out his hand for the other and the two walked out, hand-in-hand. 

“Tsukishima is going to purpose.” 

“Look at all our friends getting engaged.” 

“Save Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Suga gives them two weeks.” 

“More generous than Daichi and I give them.” Tanaka laughed, opening Ennoshita’s door. 

“So our evening has come to an end?” asked Tanaka. 

“I suppose, unless, I got a family dinner Wednesday wanna come?” he asked, testing the waters. 

“Like keeping this game up?” he asked. 

“If you wanna.” 

Ennoshita wasn’t sure who leaned in first to seal the deal, but they met in the middle for a quick peck. 

“There is no one I would rather fake date.” Ennoshita smiled.

_ Or really date.  _ They both thought. 


	4. Chapter 3

Ennoshita found himself laying on his sofa like a love-sick child. He had a broad smile on his face and his cheeks were splitting. 

“Have I always had feelings for Tanaka?” he asked out loud, “I mean, probably? I called him first he was the only one I could think of, he accepted that part. It felt natural, oh goodness this is almost as bad as Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Do people always- no, I don’t have feelings. This isn’t a thing, I do not have feelings for Tanaka. He’s my friend- fuuu- no that doesn’t feel right.” 

Ennoshita laid on his sofa pontificating on the topic before finally getting up and going shower to clear his thoughts. He should try and figure out what he was feeling. 

Tanaka walked into his apartment feeling lighter than air and excited to keep up this act. The kiss was, in so many words, was magical. It was refreshing. Tanaka was in deep, granted, it was all fake, he was certain of his feelings for Ennoshita. 

“I love that nerd? I fell in love with a stuffy lawyer, but h’;s anything but that he’s just,” Tanaka sighed. 

He was lovesick and he wasn’t mad about it. He knew this could hurt him but did he care> Honestly, no, He was in the thick of it all. He was too happy to care. Tanaka’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened the message. It was from Daichi. 

_ Thigh-chi: hey how was your night?  _

_ Me: lovely, we have another ‘fake’ date on wednesday. family dinner.  _

_ Thigh-chi: be careful.  _

_ Me: aye, aye captain.  _

Daichi may have been right but Tanaka didn’t care. 

Ennoshita set out on more intensive research than he had to in law school. He looked into more about love and how to understand his feelings. He decided even if he did like Tanaka, there was no way he liked him back because he was a boring lawyer and Tanaka was too cool. 

Ennoshita’s phone buzzed against the coffee table. He picked it up and saw several missed messages in his office group chat between him, Tsuikishima and Iwaizumi.

_ tsukishima k.: who’s next? image attached.  _

_ iwaizumi h.: it is honestly about damn time! congrats! _

_ tsukishima k.: so you and oikawa? _

_ iwaizumi h.: he is currently asleep on top of me with blue planet playing on repeat.  _

_ me: goals?  _

_ tsukishima k.: me or the one with a sleeping banshee _

_ me: yes lol?  _

_ iwaizumi h.: and how’s your love life? or lack thereof?  _

Ennoshita felt a shiver run down his spine. He hovered his thumbs over Iwazumi’s contact. He decided to throw caution was the way to go and he called the other. One ring, two rings, then a, 

“Yo?” 

“Okay, say anything and I will murder you. Tsukishima thinks I am dating Tanaka. Tanaka and I went on a “fake” date to his house tonight with the lie of we’ve been together for a few weeks.” Ennoshita explained. 

“You know? I’m not surprised You always gravitated to him.” Iwaizumi replied, “Also don’t worry Toru sleeps like a log, your secret is safe with me.” 

“You’re too soft. “Toru” please.” Ennoshita scoffed closing his browser. 

“Yeah, yeah he can’t know that though, it’ll ruin my reputation,” he replied. 

Ennoshita snorted again. Iwaizumi was smiling on the other side of the line and Ennoshita knew that.

“So do you like him?” Iwaizumi finally asked. 

“I’m not sure honestly, maybe?” Ennoshita replied. 

“What are you unsure about?” he asked. 

“Well, we kissed because you know Yamaguchi was watching us, and there was something in that kiss that just felt right, but I’m not sure if I like him or liked what happened?” Ennoshita replied. 

Iwaizumi hummed and thought for a second. 

“Before tonight did you ever look at Tanaka like a partner?” 

“Maybe, wait, I guess. I mean sometimes when I would pop into the precinct to see everyone but getting excited to see him. Like when he asked me to go out with all of them, at first I didn’t wanna go but then again I wanted to go because I wanted to hang out with him, I missed him.” Ennoshita explained. 

“You missed him.” Iwaizumi teased. 

“You of all people.” Ennoshita laughed, we have another “fake” date Wednesday., he has a family dinner.” 

Iwaizumi made a hum in thought as he nodded along to what Chikara was saying. 

“You’re an adult, but be safe.” he offered as advice, “Just understand your motives and that neither one of you gets led on.” 

“Thanks, dad. Kiss mom for me.” Ennoshita joked hanging up. 

Iwaizumi snorted, (and didn’t lean over and kiss Oikawa on the forehead). 

After hanging up with Iwaizum, Chikara laid a little while longer and rationed his feelings. He did in fact, have a crush on Tanaka. And honestly, Chikara wasn’t surprised. Tanaka was the total package, funny, sensitive, a tad brutish, nice, charming, fit, the list could go on, but it was decided. 

Wednesday snuck up on them faster. Tanaka met Ennoshita at the office after work. It was like fifteen minutes from building to building. Ennoshita was outside already watching his watch and waiting for Tanaka to show up. Tanaka took Ennoshita in, he was wearing a grey pinstripe suit. He looked great his glasses were on as well and Tanaka’s heart was trying to beat out of his chest. 

“Hey,” he smiled, “Are we good?” 

“Tsukishima is watching me, I’m pretty sure,” Ennoshita smiled greeting the other with a hug. 

Tanaka pressed a kiss to his temple and guided him away. Tanaka walked Ennoshita back toward the police station where his car was. Tanaka walked a few steps ahead to open up the door for Ennoshita. Enno doesn’t think he’ll get over that. Tanaka then slid into the car himself. 

“My apartment isn’t far, normally I would walk, but since my family is in the country I drove. This is my date.” 

Ennoshita snorted. Tanaka’s smile was bright because he couldn’t help but smile. There were butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

“So tell me about your family.” 

“Mom and Dad, older sister, brother-in-law, niece, and nephew. Oh. And there’s a dog. His name is Chance. My sister lives next door to my parents. We have family dinner and drinks every Wednesday. Sometimes it’s game night or movie. Hiro and Naomi pick what happens.” Tanaka explained. 

“Hiro and Naomi are your niece and nephew right?” Ennoshita asked. 

“Yes, my parents will insist you call them mom and dad Saeko is my sister and her husband's name is Akiteru.” 

Ennoshita nodded and loosened his tie. He didn’t like wearing the tie. It made him feel like he couldn’t breathe. Wait, no the tie is loose, why couldn’t he breathe? Tanaka sensed the other’s panic and he reached out. Ennoshita took his hand and felt the knot loosened in his chest. 

“I’m sorry. Just I don’t know.” Ennoshita sighed.

“Just be yourself, they’ll love you,” Tanaka replied. 

_ Like I do.  _ But that stayed on Tanaka’s tongue. 

Ennoshita held onto Tanaka’s hand the whole way there. Tanaka wasn’t complaining. Ennoshita’s hands were soft and cold in comparison to his rough warm ones.

“You’re such a great person, thank you so much for helping me out.” Tanaka smiled, “I mean I know you asked me and I said yes, but you didn’t have to agree to this.” 

“Oh, I had a great time with you.” 

Tanaka smiled, he wasn’t sure if he was expecting Ennoshita to say that or be so open with him. Tanaka brought his hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Ennoshita could feel his heart thump in his chest. He did have a big, fat crush on Tanaka. Tanaka pulled his car up behind a small SUV and parked. Ennoshita felt glued in his spot even after Tanaka opened his door. Tanaka grabbed his hand and pulled him free from his spot. Tanaka closed the door behind and looked down on the smaller male. 

“Chikara are you okay? Can I-” 

Ennoshita leaned up and kissed the other male. The question died on Tanaka’s tongue as his arms wound around Ennoshita’s waist instantly as if his arms belonged there. He didn’t even hesitate kissing back. Ennoshtia tilted his head just right when a loud whoop caused the two to jump apart. Tanaka pulled back and looked to see his sister with a baby on her hip. 

“Couldn’t you two I dunno, wait till later?” she teased, “Or is a sharp dressed man your weakness little bro?” 

Without even thinking Ennoshita respond, 

“Honestly, yeah, I didn’t know jeans could look as good as they do?” 

“Saeko, are you are?” 

“Ennoshita Chikara. I’m the boyfriend, sorry you had to see that.” 

“Oh honey, I just like giving Ryu a hard time. It’s okay, besides you’re both cute when you blush.” 

Both Ennoshita and Tanka coughed and blushed. Tanaka scratched the back of his neck. Saeko snorted and walked past them inside. 

“Well that was Saeko, the baby was Hiro.” 

“She probably told your parents. We should get inside.” 

Tanaka smirked and shrugged, 

“Or,” 

Tanaka pulled Ennoshita closed and roasted his lips over Ennoshita’s. Ennoshita’s heart rammed in his chest as he was pulled closer. Ennoshita didn’t chase the kiss he just relished in the closeness of the two. 

“Or what baby?” Ennoshita teased. 

“Oh, my boy you hav-” 

“Ryuunosuke! Come inside! I wanna meet your boyfriend!” 

Tanaka groaned. Ennoshita busted into a for of laughter and pulled the other along into the open home. Ennoshita was smiling while the setting sun illuminated him thought the window once he crossed the threshold into the home. Tanaka was taken slightly aback by how pretty Ennoshita was. 

“Gods, you are beautiful.” Tanaka mused pulling him closer, “Come here.” 

Ennoshita let himself be pulled back for a moment. He was great and like there were in their little world. Ennoshita booped the other’s nose with his own. 

“Ryuunosuke!” 

“I’m coming!” he shouted back, “Come on before they come looking for us.” 

Tanaka walked to the back of the house where the kitchen was. The two men found themselves in an open space where a woman stands at the stove. 

“Hey, Ma.” Tanaka kissed the back of her head. 

“My boy!” she squealed turning off the stove. 

She turned around and pulled Tanaka into a bone-crushing hug. She was laughing. Tanaka was also laughing, he looked so comfortable. Ennoshita was impressed. The pair hugging exchanged a few words in whispers and Tanaka pulled away. 

“Ma, this is Chkiara, Chikara this is Ma.” 

“I’m pleased to meet you, ma’am.” Ennoshita extended his hand to shake her hand. 

She looked at Ennoshita and then her son. She scoffed and pulled Ennoshita into her arms at the caliber that she hugged Tanaka. 

“Is he always this formal?” she asked. 

“Yes. Very much so,” Tanaka teased. 

Ennoshita awkwardly stood around once Tanaka’s mother let him go. Tanaka sighed and pulled him closer to him. It was comforting to the smaller male as Tanaka pulled him closer. Ennoshita was pressed against his front as Tanaka threw his arms over the other’s shoulders and kissed his neck. Ennoshita jumped and tried to get away from the other. Tanaka took note of Ennoshita being ticklish. 

“Are you ticklish?” Tanaka whispered. 

“Why would I tell you that?” he asked. 

Tanaka nuzzled into his neck. Ennoshita was trying to get away as Tanaka’s hands dropped from his shoulders to his waist and pulled him closer. Tanaka’s mother was looking fondly at her son. He seemed so happy. 

“Oh let me go find your father.” his mother gasped, excusing herself. 

Tanaka released the other. 

“I’m sorry was that too much?” 

“Not at all. You’re okay Tanaka I promise.” Ennoshita reassured with a gentle touch to his cheek. 

“Are you sure?” 

“As sure as I have ever been since I went to law school.” 

Tanaka’s eyes grew three sizes. Ennoshita’s face had a softness to it while he looked up and Tanaka. 

“You are too sweet,” Tanaka remarked. 

“So are you.” 

A loud cough made the pair jump apart. They looked at Tanaka’s parents. Tanaka’s dad looked between the pair. He looked at Tanaka with a puzzling gaze before moving towards the two. 

“Hey, dad.” Tanaka waved. 

“Hello, son, who’s your boy?” 

“Chikara meet my dad.” 

He nodded and extended his hand forward of Ennoshita to shake. Ennoshita reached forward to shake his hand but was pulled into a bone-crushing hug as well.

“Good to meet you, son, I’ve heard you make my boy happy.” he smiled into Chikara’s shoulder.

The man pulled away and clapped CHikara on the shoulder, there was a resonating noise. There was a look of pride in his eyes. 

“You like Ryu?” 

“Yes, sir. He makes me very happy,” Chikara started to explain looking over at Tanaka. 

“Yeah?” Tanaka’s dad asked, “How much is that?” 

“It’s hard to explain or gage that amount. It had only been a few weeks, but I do like him.” 

Tanaka’s mom and dad nodded at the could lovingly. They both excused themselves leaving the two alone. 

“I’m sorry.” Tanaka breathed out dropping his head on Ennoshita’s head. 

“It’s okay really,” 

Tanaka kissed his shoulder. Ennoshita reached back and scratched his head. Tanaka nuzzled into Ennoshita’s neck. Ennoshita giggled and pushed Tanaka away. Saeko walked in and smirked. 

“Naomi wants to play.” 

A mischievous smile broke onto Tanaka’s face. Ennoshita watched him sneak into the living room. He watched him creep up behind Naomi and scoop her up and blow a raspberry on her stomach. She squealed and tried to squirm away. Hiro the baby waddled up to Ennoshita pulling his ears from all the noise. His eyes were doe-like and brown. Ennoshita’s heart squeezed, Hiro extended to Chikara who gladly picked him up. 

“Oh my goodness.” Saeko gasped, “Hiro doesn’t like people.”

Ennoshita pulled the baby up to his shoulder and looked at Saeko confused. 

“Really? He looks like such a good baby?” Ennoshita smiled bouncing a bit with Hiro. 

Saeko just smiled in wonder at the man holding her son. Who was nuzzled in the crook of Ennoshita’s neck. Hiro started pulling his ears again and coughing. He was whining is discomfort. Saeko tried to take him but he pulled away and clung to Ennoshita. 

“His medicine. Could you go sit with him?” 

Ennoshita nodded and walked further into the living room. He took an open spot on the oversized armchair. He cradled Hiro to his chest as he sat down. Hiro wasn’t as fussy anymore just looking uncomfortable. Tanaka looked over and stopped playing with Naomi to walk over and check things out. He knelt by the chair and looked at Hiro. 

“Ear infection. He gets them frequently, but he’s too little for doctors to do anything.” Tanaka explained. 

Ennoshita scooted over for the other to join him on the chair. Tanaka sat on the arm and then slid into the spot besides Ennoshita. He draped his arm across Chikara’s back. Saeko walked up to the couple and handed Ennoshita a dropper. 

“He needed to take this.” 

Ennoshita nodded and looked down at Hiro. Hiro’s eyes were closed Tanaka parted his lips and Chikara placed it in his mouth and squeezed. There was a slight hesitation but then Hiro took the medicine. Tanaka kissed the side of Ennoshita’s head. Saeko came back and gave Chikara a bottle to feed Hiro which Ennoshita took. He positioned the baby to feed and Hiro took the bottle. 

“Our dinner will be ready in like fifteen.” 

Tanaka and Ennoshita nodded and looked at each other. There was something there between the two in the gaze they share. 


End file.
